


I don't like you.(But I do)

by Zee_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Love-sick liam, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Harry, Smut, Top Harry, cool zayn, cursing, eventual angst, niall is himself, one-side pining, possesive harry, slut Harry(initially), wrist cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_ships/pseuds/Zee_ships
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is, in fact,straight. Simple. And he definitely does not want people questioning that. But when he finds out his girlfriend, Elenour, is cheating on him, he realises he doesn't care (much to his parents' despair) because a new bad boy is in town going by the name of Harry Styles. And Louis Tomlinson finds himself the centre of his attention.Or college au where Harry's a punk bad boy and Louis is a rich brat.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis was SO over this shitty school. There were the bullies at first, but when he got older, smarter, sassier and more popular, the bullies weren't a problem anymore. But the staff was. And his parents and their "expectations". But now it was lunch break and Louis was relieved to not endure much more of Mr Charlie's lectures.

He started looking around for Elenour, but when he didn't find her he seated himself next to his best friend, Liam.   
"Shitty day, innit?" Louis said, his eyes running over the the cafeteria in one more attempt to look for his girlfriend but his eyes set on something else, something he wouldn't have noticed if they weren't staring right back at him. It was a boy, he had curly long hair which he had tied in a bandana. He was wearing a black shirt buttoned up half way exposing his chest. And he was staring right back at Louis.   
Louis broke the staring contest, turning to Liam. " Who's that?" He jerked his head in the boy's general direction, sparing a glance and thankfully he was now indulged in his food chatting away with Zayn Malik.  
"Zayn? Don't you know him? He's in the student council, but he's also a bad boy.. he's perfect and-"  
"Hold it. I don't want to listen to your crush-rant, you lovesick puppy. I was talking about the other guy?"  
"Oh. Yeah he's new here. Harry Styles is his name I think. He was in my socio class this morning. Apparently he got kicked out of his last school."  
Louis just nodded as he glanced at Harry only to find him looking back, smirking.   
He turned away.  
"I'm uh gonna go look for Elenour, okay? Don't wait for me." He explained and quickly got up.  
He wasn't missing Elenour at all, in fact he was pretty alright with the fact that she wasn't around being her clingy self. He just wanted to get away from the lunchroom and those mystified green eyes which had found Louis so interesting.  
He hadn't gotten far when he was interrupted by familiar blue eyes.   
"Heya Tommo!"  
"Hey Niall." Louis replied monotonously.   
"Yeah. You can at least fake happiness when you see me you know." Niall whined pouting.  
"Yeah well kinda hard to smile when you're screaming in my face."  
Niall laughed, clearly used to Louis' snide remarks.  
"I'm having a party on Friday-"  
"Of course you are"  
Niall was one of those rich kids whose parents left them unsupervised, so they partied every weekend.  
"Lemme finish! It's for that new kid!"  
"Wait- WHAT?!" Louis stopped dead in his tracks because what the actual fuck?  
"Harry! He's so cool! Anyways it'll be at my house and we're gonna toast him and stuff and-" Niall was blabbering on and Louis was beginning to tune him out. He was so fucked.  
Louis made his way to the chemistry lab (Niall stopped by a group of students to invite them too) because Elenour always spent her time there. But when he opened the door he was not prepared for the scene ahead of him.   
At first Louis couldn't make out what was going on but he realised Elenour was there. Her brown hair infront of her face and some of it covering the face of the mystery person beneath her.   
Louis was panicking. "Louis!" Elenour squeaked as she got off the man. "Stan? What the fuck is going on here?!" Louis was practically shouting and Elenour started making her way to Louis who suddenly shut the door and scrambled away.  
His thoughts were frazzled. Because wasn't Elenour the girl he was supposed to marry? His parents- and oh fuck what was he going to tell them? They adored her and had set their engagement since Louis was a child.  
Louis kept moving dodging people in his way when suddenly he bumped into a tall figure. Louis squinted as he stared at none other than a smirking Harry Styles  
"Hey." He said and Louis felt something stir because his voice was so fucking deep.  
"I- uh " Louis was stammering and he didn't like it. It was just because he was still out of his senses. Yes, that is the only reason he felt nervous.   
Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement and Louis was having none of it.  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He screamed a little too loudly and a few students stopped to observe what had happened. Harry frowned as he stared down at Louis.  
"Me? I don't want anything. Chill. You just seemed fucking out of it right now and YOU bumped into ME, so no need to be so fucking sassy about it." And with that he moved out of Louis' way leaving a pit in his stomach, and for a split second he forgot about Elenour.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Harry found him very interesting. The way he got uncomfortable under his gaze, the way he got up when Harry smirked. He wasn't a bad looker even. In fact, he was pretty sexy. His defined cheekbones and lightly tanned skin. Not to mention his ass.   
Shit.  
"Hey Haz. How you been holding up here?" Zayn asked. And Harry took a bite of his food.  
"Yeah it's good. Very good." He replied smirking at Louis. Zayn took one look at Louis and smirked. "I don't know Haz. As far as I know he's as straight as a stick. The last time he got called a fag, he was done for. Next summer he appeared with a girlfriend, and a fucking glow up. I'm not so sure if you can do more than just make him uncomfortable."   
Harry listened but he felt like he was given a challenge. And he wasn't going to back out. Louis Tomlinson was just a bit far in the closet and Harry was going to pull him out. He stared down at his pants feeling them get tighter.

He wanted Louis Tomlinson.


	2. Chapter 2

"Despicable. This is unacceptable."  
Louis rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hands. His dad was pacing in front of him and his mum was behind Louis massaging his shoulders, which Louis had tried multiple times to shrug off.  
"Yes." His father suddenly stopped and Louis looked up. "I'll talk to the Calders. We'll sort this out with Elenour."  
Louis' eyes widened, "What the- Dad no! I can't just sort this out with her!"  
"Louis, honey." His mum cooed. "This is for your own good. You'll learn to forgive her, everyone makes mistakes!"   
Louis looked at her incredulously. What the fuck is wrong with his parents? "Listen," he got up and faced them. "I get that you guys love her. I get that the the girls adore her. But I can't just pretend I'm in love with her and marry her when she fucking ran over me like that! I can't do this with her." He explained and his parents stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Louis, just talking to her. We'll invite her family to dinner, we'll discuss this." He stated and Louis threw his arms up, exasperated.  
"Honey? How many people have you told about this-er-incident?"  
Louis sighed.   
"Just Liam." And with that he turned around and left for his room.  
"Oh and by the way?" He stopped and turned around. "I won't be at the dinner tonight, I'm going to a party." He added sassily and left.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
At exactly 6pm Louis started rummaging around his closet for the perfect party clothes. "Umm" Louis looked around contemplating whether to wear casual or fancy. "It's at Niall's house, so fancy? But it's Niall. So casual?" This battle in his head went on for a while before he whipped out his phone and dialled Liam's number.  
"Come on Liam. Pick up!"  
"Hello?"  
"Liam! You're going to Niall's party, aren't you?"  
"Yeah I'm almost there."   
"Okay, yeah what's the dress code? Should I wear fancy or casual?"  
"I'm just wearing all black so maybe casual?"  
"Oh okay. See you there big guy."  
He clicked the phone off and rummaged some more. In the end, he settled on dark pants with a white tee shirt and light denim jacket. It was perfectly casual.  
He slipped out his room and out the front door, ignoring his parents' muttering.  
Niall's house was just a five-minute walk away but never does Louis miss an opportunity to show off his new Lamborghini. Unfortunately, since he was mad at his parents he definitely did not want to go upto Father and ask for the keys (yes they keep the keys, don't judge)  
He figured walking won't be that bad.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Harry was constantly scanning around the room. This party was really...thoughtful..and all he was waiting for was for Niall to serve something much stronger than beer.   
Zayn was by his side, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Looking for someone, Haz?" Zayn smirked.   
Harry looked at him giving him a lopsided smile. "Just waiting for someone to make the cut."  
"I heard he might not be here."  
"What? What-who are you talking about?"  
Zayn just smirked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.  
"Zayn. If you're talking about that Tomlinson guy-I think you were right about it being hard getting into his pants.."  
Zayn shook his head and just them the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!!" Niall slurred.   
Harry looked at the door waiting for it to open. Niall let out a laugh before enveloping the guest in a hug. "Liam! I didn't know you'd make it."  
He heard Liam giggle and enter as his eyes fell on Zayn and Harry. He waved and came over, making Harry groan inwardly.   
"H-hey Zayn!" He practically squealed but before Zayn could reply, he tripped over his own feet. Zayn raised an eyebrow as Liam laughed nervously.  
"Hey. You're Liam, right?"  
"Y-yeah!"  
This was Harry's queue to leave. He made his way through swarms of dancing bodies to Niall.  
"Hey. Niall, buddy?"  
"Hey Hazza!" Niall gave him a shit-eating grin.  
"I was wondering, when will you serve like actual drinks? Like strong ones?"  
"Oh don't worry lad!" Niall winked "I'm just waiting for all the guests to arrive. Then we all can pass out together!"  
"There's still people coming?"  
"Well there's Louis."  
"Yeah.." Harry drawled before leaving Niall with a bunch of dancing idiots.  
Harry eyed the crowd. Louis Tomlinson is coming. He really needed to distract himself. His eyes set on a girl. Not necessarily pretty, but she looked fucking experienced.  
She started giving Harry the most flirty look she could muster and Harry responded with a smirk.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Louis was greeted with an enormous bear hug from Niall and a pat on the back from Liam. Even Zayn spared him a nod. But Harry Styles was nowhere to be seen.

Good. Very very good. 

Niall let out a booming laugh before he announced that they were now serving the strong drinks. Louis scoffed before accepting a glass of vodka.  
He started sipping and looking around as a guy around his age tapped him on the shoulder.  
"What's that?" He asked pointing at Louis's cup.  
"Vodka."  
"Straight?"  
Louis choked on his drink.  
"W-what?"  
"The vodka? Is it straight?"  
"Umm I don't know, really."  
The guy decided to leave him alone.  
Not long after, Liam joined him.  
"You won't believe it Louis! Zayn! Zayn Malik actually made a conversation with me!"  
Louis rolled his eyes.   
"Ooh Liam, what's next? You'll start shagging on the couch?"  
Liam frowned but suddenly his eyes turned warm.  
"Hey. I'm sorry about Elenour."  
"Don't be. You know what my parents said? They're completely ignoring the fact that she fucking cheated on me and want to talk it all out at dinner! I mean what the fuck do they take me for?"  
"Ouch." Liam frowned. "You- do you want her back?"  
"No! Hell no!"   
"Well Louis I can't give you much advice on this than ask you to trust your guts."  
"Yeah.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay?"  
Louis hurriedly got away and made his way to Niall's room. He was starting to feel a bit tipsy and he really needed the bathroom.  
He turned the doorknob and his eyes set on a man. And not just any man. It was Harry Styles.  
Great. Super. Fan-fucking-tastic.  
Oh and he wasn't alone. A blonde girl was on her knees her head bopping up and down and Harry hsd his head thrown backwards, eyes closed, feeling pure bliss.  
Louis felt his stomach stir. God. He was too drunk to deal with this.  
He cleared his throat loudly and the girl suddenly jumped off Harry who was now looking at Louis with a confused expression.   
"Hey again." Harry said and Louis stumbled a bit. (The girl had run out the room. Thank fuck)  
Louis stared at Harry as he stared back before he slid his hand to his crotch area.   
"You can leave if you want." Harry hissed before panting and Louis did exactly that, closing the door behind him, heat creeping up to his cheeks.  
Blocking out the grunts he heard from inside the room, Louis fled down the stairs to rejoin the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated:) :*


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was now a bit sober. And he knew that because he could now think. His mind was still trying to process what had just happened and his heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't hear anything now but he his mind kept going back to what he had heard. Fuck.  
He stopped just before the stairs, passing a hand through his hair. He could hear the party downstairs. He would occasionally hear some drunken slurs and he wondered if the blonde girl still decided to hang around.  
Louis decided he was going to hate this girl. Even though, he didn't know why. The door opened behind him and Louis considered flying down the stairs but for some reason he stayed glued to the spot, his palms suddenly sweaty and heart rate racing.  
"What are you still doing here?" Harry asked Louis and he just stared down the stairs, refusing to meet his eyes.  
"Didn't want to go to party." He answered, stuffing his hand in the pockets of his jeans, cursing himself for his voice to come out so squeaky.  
He heard Harry chuckle but didn't look back. "You looked funny."  
"Excuse me what?"  
"You looked funny. When you saw me in the room?"  
Louis now was facing him, and he blushed slightly when Harry mentioned the room.  
"What's so funny about being half drunk and then stumbling upon someone getting a blowjob?"   
"I don't know. You looked kinda flustered.." Harry took a step forward and Louis grabbed the handle on the stairs. "And a bit turned on." Harry smirked as Louis suddenly blushed and took a few steps down the stairs.  
"Yeah you thought." That was supposed to be a snide comment but for some reason Louis's voice and his expressions betrayed him.  
He turned around and quickly ran down.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Liam. Liam!" Louis hissed angrily to a sleeping Liam.  
"W-what?"   
Liam opened his eyes and looked around the living room. "Why'd you wake me up?" He frowned as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm still a bit drunk Lou"  
"Yeah well we're going home."   
"What why?" Liam whined. "Louis we can go back in the morning. 'S all right."  
Louis grunted as he looked over to the crowd. He could see Zayn talking to Niall and just a few feet from them a huge crowd of drunk people were dancing. He was just going to look back at Liam when he spotted him.  
Oh no. Fucking shit no.  
Harry.  
And he was dancing.  
With a guy.  
And no he wasn't dancing. They were grinding. The guy looked like he was enjoying it but Harry looked mostly bored. Suddenly as Louis cursed under his breath, Harry's eyes met his and he smirked before he quickened his pace and grabbed the guy's waist grinding harder.  
He saw Harry's mouth open. He moaned. And Louis decided to leave.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Harry was starting to finally enjoy this dancing session and it was much easier to get a reaction if he imagine d Louis instead. Speaking of Louis, he looked completely out of it.And fuck.  
He was gone. Harry shook his head smiling. For some reason, he had a feeling he just might keep Louis all to himself.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Louis had left Liam behind. He just needed to get out of there. He decided he hated Harry Styles.  
He made his way home and glanced at his watch. It was 11:30.  
He sighed softly, hopefully, his parents wouldn't question him too much. Turning the doorknob slowly he walked into the house which was surprisingly still lit up.  
He was just about to go straight to his bedroom when he heard it. A small laugh, followed by another.  
He glanced into the dining room and his heart dropped.  
There were his parents apparently having small talk with none other than Elenour.  
Fuck this shit. Stupid fucking-  
"Louis! We thought you'd never come home!" His mother chirped.  
Louis just stood there silently.  
" My parents were here too." Elenour spoke up smiling and Louis almost scoffed. Was she trying to look cute? She was failing miserably.  
"They left early, and um I'm staying the night."  
Louis scoffed this time.  
"Really? Hm well I guess one of the dogs might be willing to give up a kennel for their favorite bitch."  
Elenour's eyes widened as Louis's mother gasped and hissed, "Louis! Language!"  
"Louis." Elenour spoke up, "I know you're upset. But it was a mistake. I'm sorry!"   
Louis rolled his eyes and turned around flying up the stairs.  
He was in the covers and after exactly twenty minutes, the door of his bedroom opened.  
Shit, why didn't he lock it?  
While he mentally cursed himself a weight fell on the bed and long slender arms slipped around his waist. Louis remained stiff.  
"I know you don't like me. But we have to keep this up for our parents."  
Louis didn't reply except for a small "bitch"  
This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took long, I was having some rough times. Enjoy xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! Here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it. Also at the beginning of some scenes I added a "mood song" I was listening to these songs while writing the respective scenes and they helped influence the writing. I added a "[]" when the mood song ends :D. Anyways enjoy!! Feedback is appreciated :*

Louis woke up with a splitting headache. He got out of bed, pushing Elenour's arms off him and made his way to the bathroom. He needed to get out of the house. Away from his parents, away from the Calders.  
He quickly dialled Liam's number and pressed call. He picked up on the third ring.  
"Hello?" Liam sighed into the phone.  
"Liam, hey."  
"L-Louis?"  
"Yeah. It's me. Liam. Where are you? I need to go somewhere, clear my head. You up for it?"  
"I- uh Louis I'm hungover, pretty bad, mate. And uh-" There was a shuffling and Louis thought he heard some murmurs. "Sorry mate. Guess you have to go on your own."  
[Mood: Sorry not Sorry  
] Louis gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Elenour up and awake scrolling through her phone.  
"How was the party? There are a few pictures here." Elenour said.  
"It was fine." Louis mumbled rolling his eyes and walking into his wardrobe room.  
There he decided to clad himself in a simple black tee shirt and pants with white sneakers and his black sunglasses. He ran some gel in his hair and doused himself in perfume.  
He had no idea who he wanted to impress and who he thought he would run into. He refused to think on that thought any further before a certain someone entered his mind.  
Grabbing his leather jacket on the way out he was stopped once again by Elenour.  
"Ooh look at you! You look sexy."  
Louis ignored her and refrained from scowling at her.  
"Where you going, Lou? Can I come?"  
"No. And don't call me Lou."  
He practically could see her shake her head and go back to her phone. She didn't need to act all hurt if Louis's parents weren't there.  
Bitch. []  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
[Mood:[ Cake by the Ocean]  
] Louis walked out of his house. The weather seemed cool with some dark clouds looming but Louis never missed a chance to flaunt his Lamborghini. The keys in his hand he unlocked the car and drove out.  
Louis smirked as he saw multiple people stop to glance at his car. He had his window rolled down and the car running at a pretty high speed.  
It hadn't been twenty minutes when raindrops started falling.  
Louis groaned as he rolled up his window. He drove for about another half an hour before he decided to buy some ciggies.  
He parked his car in front of the store careful not to park anywhere it could get dirtier than it already was.  
And  
Oh no  
Why him?  
Did this guy have a fucking tracking device on him? Because he was there. Harry Styles standing there in an olive green jacket rain pouring onto him and dripping off his chin. His hair was wet and he looked perplexed. Wait. He looked kinda confused. Oh. OH. Louis was staring.  
Shit. Fuck shit. Of course he would notice that Louis was staring. []  
He looked away and quickly grabbed a box of cigarettes. He planned to quickly go to his car and drive the fuck out of there.  
But, as usual, fate had other plans.  
He smelled him as soon as he entered the store. The wet smell of his hair and squishy sound of his clothes. "Louis Tomlinson." He spoke with amusement as if he hadn't noticed what happened outside.  
Louis gulped as he turned.  
"Harry Styles." He spoke with a newfound confidence. Thank fuck.  
"What are you doing out here in a weather like this?" He asked, amusement still lacing his voice and a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Oh I just wanted to-uh meet Liam." He spoke and stepped away making for the exit.  
He heard Harry chuckle behind him.  
"Hey? Uh do you think you could give me a ride home?"  
Louis stepped dead in his tracks.  
"Why would I give a ride to you?" He asked getting in the car.  
"Because! I'm lonely and wet and cold and could really use a ride home?"  
Louis sighed and looked at Harry again.  
The smirk was off his face and now he looked as if he was searching Louis's face for an answer.  
"Right. Get in."  
"Thanks" Harry smiled and his dimples showed. Louis bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling.  
"So. Why are you really here?"  
"I told you. Liam."  
"Right... But I know for a fact that Liam himself told you he couldn't meet you."  
Louis almost stepped on the brakes.  
"W-WHAT?"  
"Relax Lou. He isn't avoiding you. He just uh. I guess you should ask him yourself."  
" No Harry tell me."  
"Let's just say, he had to spend the night at Zayn's."  
Louis gaped as the brakes screeched and Harry let out a "woah".  
When Louis calmed down, Harry looked over at him.  
"Is it because of your girlfriend?"  
"Ex- girlfriend. And what? You know about that too?"  
"Heard Liam telling Zayn."  
"Liam is so dead. Also, where do you live?!"  
Harry smirked as he started giving directions.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Harry's house was much smaller than Louis had imagined. It looked rugged.  
"You live here alone?"  
" Yeah. Basically." Harry said sighing as he walked to the porch, Louis following.  
"What do you do all alone here?"  
"Fff well, I fuck here sometimes." Louis scrunched his nose in disgust.  
"Other times I uh live here I guess."  
He opened the door and stood there for a while looking at Louis.  
Louis swallowed before turning around and walking over to his car. For a brief second he thought Harry was still looking at him. But then he heard the door closing, and Louis drove away much slower than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with the chapter. Ughhh just wanted to update sooner. Sorry everyone   
> :( I will make the rest better for sure


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter! I hope you like this one! It's longer and I couldn't at song suggestions because I was just too intent on completing this chapter haha  
> Enjoy xoxo

"Liam! What THE-" Louis spoke as soon as he saw Liam in the corridors, but was interrupted by Liam slapping a hand to his mouth.  
"Not here, Louis!"  
Liam then proceeded to drag Louis to the bathroom. Louis huffed, agitated, as Liam starts looking around the bathroom for any unwanted peepers.  
"Would you mind explaining why you were with Zayn Malik Friday night?!" Louis hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Louis, I can explain. I- we were both just a bit drunk and I kissed him, Lou, you know how much I wanted to do that. So he kinda kissed back and the next thing I knew, he started dragging me to his place."  
Louis listened, his features softening. He couldn't be angry at Liam for this. He was practically crushing on the guy since he first laid his eyes on him. But Liam was a love-sick puppy. Zayn could quite easily wrap him around his finger.  
"Besides.." Louis looked up to Liam who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He gave a very un-Liam-like chuckle, "I'm pretty sure he saw it as -uh - you know.. a one-time thing." He ended with a sad note and Louis bit his lip. Now he was angry at himself for being angry at Liam in the first place.  
"Oh come here Payno." And he embraced him in a hug.  
"We're okay, Right?" Liam asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
"Of course."  
They made their way out to the lunchroom, where Niall was wildly flailing his arms ushering them to come sit with him.  
Liam chuckled as Louis rolled his eyes. Niall beamed. "Tommo! You left early!" Louis blushed and prayed that Niall change the subject, "Yeah I wasn't well."  
Niall nodded before turning to Liam and waggled his eyebrows. "You had fun, right Liam?" Liam blushed even harder than Louis and Louis thought he might hyperventilate.  
"Shh! Someone might hear you!" Niall just smirked before his eyes landed on Zayn.  
Niall flared his arm in the air and Zayn, catching sight of him, walked over.  
Louis practically heard Liam's breath hitch. He looked at him to make sure he was okay, instead Liam was furiously filling mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
Louis watched Zayn as he reached their table, a small smile on his face. Louis watched as he his eyes flickered to Liam. Louis watched Zayn as he bit his lip, eyes still on Liam, who refused to meet his gaze. "One time thing, my ass. He's practically devouring you with his eyes." Louis mumbled to Liam, who's eyes widened as he looked at Louis and sparing a glance at Zayn, who despite being indulged in a conversation with Niall, caught his eyes. The spell broke quickly and Louis felt himself smiling.  
"Where's Harry?" Niall asked and now Louis started blushing. Not meeting Zayn's eye, Louis stuffed some bread in his mouth.  
"Harry didn't come in today."  
Oh.  
Louis felt a foreign pang in his stomach.  
"He okay?" Niall asked taking a bite of his sandwich.  
"Oh yeah. Probably has some desperate chick over." His eyes met Louis's. "Or.. a desperate man."  
OH. Louis looked at his food.  
"You alright Louis?" He heard Zayn say. He was just about to nod when--  
"I'm kidding! He probably felt like sleeping in." Zayn continued smiling. But it wasn't a genuine smile. More like a I-know-what-you're-thinking smile.  
"Haha. I know, but can't say it's bothering me. It's kinda nice that he isn't around popping up everywhere." With that he picked up his now empty tray, ignoring the foreign pang of disappointment he felt deep in his stomach.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
After lunch, he didn't see Liam all day. He was a bit worried, but going to classes helped him get his mind off him.  
As the final bell of the day rang, Louis quickly gathered his things and walked out the classroom.  
"Tommo!"  
"Nialler!"  
Niall patted Louis's back. "I was thinking--"  
"Well I can already tell this is gonna be shitty."  
"Hear me out, man!"  
Louis chuckled and patted Niall's head who smiled before continuing, "Me dad just bought a lake-side Lodge! And he wants me to go there this weekend, and I decided to invite you guys too!"  
"Niall. Who exactly is 'us guys'?"  
"You, me, Liam, Zayn and Harry of course."  
Louis looked at him with a weird look.  
"Well. Okay I'll come. Only if Liam agrees, though."  
"Oh, he'll agree. So I was thinking we could go this Saturday, have a picnic and then spend the night?"  
Ah yes, Louis could use a relaxing picnic.  
"You know, Niall? This might be the best idea you ever had."  
"Aw love you too Tommo!" Niall added as Louis grinned. "I never said that."  
"Yeah but you wanted to."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Louis walked out of the school building, and realised he hadn't drove his car to school today.  
Oh well. He'll just have to walk home then.  
Just as he's about to get on the curb, he hears a screech loud enough to make Louis turn in surprise. The screech was from a motorcycle. And not just any flimsy motorcycle. This sleek black, heavy looking bike looked almost new.  
And what surprised Louis even more was that it belonged to Harry Styles.  
"Louis Tomlinson." Harry nodded giving him a lopsided grin. Louis nodded as he examined the bike. "Is this yours?"  
Harry only smiled in response, gently patting the seat. "Yup" he finally replied, and Louis raised his eyebrows as if to say he was impressed.  
He caught Harry grinning at his reaction but decided to pay it no mind. "How'd you pay for it?"  
Harry suddenly faltered and Louis's heart dropped all the way to his stomach because holy fucking shit, did he just make Harry Styles feel uncomfortable?  
"It's uh- I got it on rent, for like a week." Louis nodded knowingly and looked up when Harry continued, "I- need it for some family stuff." Louis's eyebrows knitted together but he didn't say anything.  
He almost turned away to make his way home when-  
"Do you mind me giving you a ride home?" Louis froze in his tracks as he looked back at Harry who's confusion and uncertainty had left his face,and was now back to looking smug and confident.  
The son of a bitch.  
"Come on! I owe it to ya!" Harry winked as Louis shook his head and walked over to the bike and placed himself behind Harry.  
He inhaled through his nose and- NO big mistake, because he was now inhaling Harry's scent. Which was... quite nicer that Louis had expected it to be. No. It was much better. He smelled of smoke infused with a hint of vanilla and flowers.  
Louis imagined Harry lying in a bed of flowers and a chuckle escaped his mouth.  
"What?" He heard Harry ask through the whizzing wind passing through Louis's ears.  
"What?" Louis asked and Harry tilted his head back a bit. "I asked you where you live?"  
"Oh ok.." Louis proceeded to give Harry directions and soon they stood outside his house.  
"Woah. Your house is like a fucking mansion." He heard Harry say and for some reason he couldn't shake off the smug feeling he suddenly got.  
"Thanks for the ride, Curly." Harry frowned at the nickname but he was also smiling at the same time.  
He entered the huge gates and heard the revving of the bike. His eyes then fell on a car. A new car. A car that Louis could recognize anywhere.  
"Shit.." he mumbled before slowing his pace.  
The Calders decided to drop by.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry I couldn't upload sooner, I was having some problems. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Ah, Louis, I thought you'd be late for lunch today," Louis's mother spoke softly as she passed some rice to Eleanor's dad.   
Louis eyed the people sitting at the table, Mr and Mrs Calder were smiling at Louis and Eleanor was sitting next to an empty seat beaming at Louis's  
Oh hell no.  
[Don't by Ed Sheeran]  
Louis made his way to the stairs but was stopped by Mr Calder. "Oh Louis, son, join us for lunch!"  
Louis gritted his teeth but moved to the table placing himself at Elenour's left. She was smiling but Louis refused to spare her a glance. Seeing his disinterest, Elenour slipped her fingers into Louis's hand while simultaneously kicking Louis's leg. Louis glared at her but she was beaming looking at her parents.  
Bitch. Stupid fucking bitch.  
"Daddy, Louis was just telling me, yesterday, that he's taking me to the Tomlinson's resort near that new lake!"  
Stupid little..  
"Why that's amazing, son!" His own dad said as the Calders were positively beaming.  
"Yeah... about that, I actually might have to reschedule, you see, I have to be somewhere this weekend." He stated haughtily and the dinner table fell awkwardly silent.  
Louis smirked as he made a mental note to thank Niall again.   
"But Louis, the lake will not be accessible next weekend.." Elenour said slowly adding a hint of sadness in her voice. Louis mentally rolled his eyes.  
"You're point is?" He asked innocently and when he heard his father grunt, he decided to elaborate, "Maybe next year then." He said dumbly before taking his last bite of the meal and getting up from the table.  
"I'll be in my room, I need to pack for my weekend trip." He smiled wickedly before leaving the wide-eyed guests. []  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The weekend was getting closer and Louis was growing more and more excited. Was it the sheer excitement of rejecting Elenour? Or how he was looking forward to spend some time with his friends and Harry? He didn't know. But he was damn happy.  
Harry.   
He was going to be there. And even though Louis had decided he was going to hate harri, he couldn't help but give the guy a chance, and just be a friend to him.  
The next few days passed slowly, Elenour managed to once again convince her parents to let her stay Thursday night so "she could spend some time with him before he left".  
It was pathetic. Louis managed to cover the whole bed, (an uncomfortable position, mind you) forcing Elenour to slip into one of the guest rooms rather reluctantly.  
On Friday, Louis eagerly discussed his plans with Liam who had happily agreed to the trip. Louis knew it was because of Zayn, Liam and Zayn... definitely were not a one night thing. Apparently, Zayn found Liam right after lunch that day, and snogged him senseless.  
They'd been hitting it ever since. Sneaking out during lunchtime and all that shit. Louis was concerned about this, Liam was falling hard, Zayn on the other hand, seemed mostly into it for the sheer fun of it.  
So he discussed the plans with Liam and Niall, (Zayn was at a student council meeting, while Harry once again skipped school. Louis was beginning to see why Harry was kicked out of so many colleges. The guy was barely seen all day.)  
They decided that Liam and Louis would leave first thing, Niall bringing Zayn and Harry later.  
For the first time in a long while, Louis thought he might have fun.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
To say that Louis felt a bit disappointed, when he and Liam reached the lake house to meet only Zayn and Niall, was an understatement. At first, he tried to tell himself that he's probably in the back or something.  
"Hey where's Harry?" Liam asked eyes still training on Zayn.   
Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but Niall interrupted him, "Harry's said he might not come. He has some family business to attend to." Zayn smiled apologetically beside Niall and Louis tried hard to ignore the disappointed pang in his stomach. There went his plans to make friends with Harry.  
Just then Louis heard the screech of a braking car. "Oh that'd be them!" Zayn stated and grabbed Liam's arm, (much to Liam's surprise and giddiness) dragging him towards the door.  
"Who exactly is them? Niall?!" Louis spoke in a warning tone.  
Niall fidgeted with his shirt,   
"Yeah um- Zayn wasn't really on board with the whole"picnic" idea...he wanted a party and kinda wanted me to invite a lot of people.."  
Louis gaped at his friend who's eyes widened,   
"It's ok Tommo! We'll push all of them out at midnight! We'll have the lake house to ourselves at night. I swear!"  
Louis sighed in retreat as Niall beamed. "Thanks Tommo, I knew you wouldn't mind too much."  
Louis did mind.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The party was in full swing. Except Louis felt incredibly alone. Liam and Zayn spent the first half dancing and grinding together. Louis had an eye on them , trying to get Liam's attention so he could see how alone he left his best friend, bit when Zayn started pulling him upstairs, Liam giggling and following, Louis looked away.   
Jerk.  
Niall however proved to be a better friend.. for the first half of the party. He too was then pulled into the swarm of dancing bodies.   
So currently Louis sat alone in a corner, rather angry. He was supposed to have fun this weekend. Have fun on a picnic! Not some stupid party where everyone's drunk and high and fucking.  
[Back to you~ Selena Gomez]  
He scanned the party and that's when he saw him. Clad in a black leather jacket and dark pants, his hair lightly falling to his shoulders, he stood there, unmistakably, Harry fucking Styles.  
He was looking around the party, a confused look on his face and a backpack in his hand. His eyes met Louis and he smiled sheepishly before walking over to him.  
"Louis Tomlinson."   
"Harry Styles. I thought you weren't coming over."  
Louis thought he saw Harry's eyes darken for a millisecond before he smiled,  
"Yeah- I got uh free early."  
"Family business? Job?" Louis asked accepting a cup of whatever drink he was offered.  
"No I don't um-" Louis raised his eyebrows at a flustered Harry who suddenly stopped talking and looked around the room.  
Louis's heart dropped just a bit as he saw Harry lock eyes with a brunet. Without knowing what he was doing he grabbed Harry's jacket. Harry broke eye contact with the brunet and looked at Louis, eyes widened. He quickly recovered and smirked.  
"Want me to stay that bad eh?"   
"No I just don't wanna left alone again. I'm bored." He answered, eyes on the ground. He could feel Harry smirking.  
"Okay. I'm here." []  
He then got up bringing his over his head, stretching.   
Louis didn't mean to look but his eyes fell on skin exposed as Harry stretched. Something stirred in his stomach as he caught a glimpse of Harry's body, but then his breath caught in his throat. He might have imagined it. He must be imagining it. But it was gone before he could even double check.   
He could've sworn that right next to his waist band he caught a glimpse of a bluish black mark-- a very fresh bruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, comments and kudos make me happy.   
> Please please please let me know what you think. I'll update soon :-*


End file.
